


Drenched in Love

by shieldmyheart



Series: Oh This Love of Mine [1]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Fluff, playful summertime fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmyheart/pseuds/shieldmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. She took a deep breath and darted towards the noise, ready to shoot. Without a second thought, Lani aimed her weapon at her boyfriend’s chest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me. I was requesting prompts on Tumblr for some MC/Chris musings and this is the story for one of them. Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading!

Lani peeked around the white column she hid behind for a sign of Chris. All she could see across the yard were lounge chairs and the infinity pool glistening in the evening sun. She held the plastic water gun closer to her bikini clad body as she contemplated her next move. Leaving the safety of the patio meant she was an open target but staying hidden gave her a slight advantage if Chris reappeared. 

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. Lani pumped her water pistol in preparation of an oncoming assault. She took a deep breath and darted towards the noise, ready to shoot. A couple of feet away from the shrubbery she yelped as cold water ran down her back. Lani spun around to see Chris smirking, a bright green water balloon in his hand, poised for attack. Without a second thought, Lani aimed her weapon at her boyfriend’s chest, dousing him. 

“Hey!” he cried, trying to block the icy blast. Lani chuckled. Her boyfriend was going down.

When her gun was empty, Lani dropped it and ran towards the fire pit where she had her own water balloons stashed. Chris continued to lob the colorful spheres at her. They fell short of making contact with her but she could feel the spray of water as they burst in the grass near her bare feet. 

At the fire pit, Lani scooped up an armful of balloons. She turned to face her empty-handed enemy, red lips pulled into a victorious grin. 

“Wanna surrender?” she asked.

“Not a chance,” Chris replied before coming towards her.

Lani tossed a balloon in his direction to try and ward him off. Before she could make an escape, Chris was embracing her, the balloons popping in between their bodies. A happy squeal fell from Lani’s lips as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“This doesn’t mean you’ve won,” she retorted playfully, bobbing up and down with every step he took.

Chris chuckled. “Oh, I think it does.”

“How?” 

But she didn’t need him to respond because soon she saw the pool come into view. Chris pulled her down into his arms, cradling her like a child. 

“Do you surrender?” he asked, his deep blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Never.”

She braced herself for the watery impact as her boyfriend tossed her towards the rippling waves. Lani sank beneath the surface of the pool, the water enveloping her in a cool embrace. Moments later she was resurfacing, wiping hair and water off her face. She looked up in time to see Chris dive effortlessly into the crystal water. Lani watched his shadowy figure swim towards her until he reached a hand out to touch her leg and came up out of the water. He shook his hair, water flying from his brown tendrils. Lani couldn’t help smiling at the handsome man before her.

“Who’s the winner now?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

Feigning defeat, Lani crossed her arms and replied “You.”

“Better luck next time.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer, Chris ducked down to kiss Lani sweetly. Her stomach fluttered at the soft touch as she melted into his embrace. She preferred the thrill of winning but sometimes losing did have its perks.


End file.
